1. Field
The technology of the present application is related to use of radio frequency (RF) communications in communication connections, such as fiber optic components and fiber optic component connections, as examples.
2. Technical Background
Benefits of optical fiber use include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Fiber optic networks employing optical fibers are being developed and used to deliver voice, video, and data transmissions to subscribers over both private and public networks. These fiber optic networks often include separated connection points at which it is necessary to link optical fibers in order to provide “live fiber” from one connection point to another connection point. In this regard, fiber optic equipment is located in data distribution centers or central offices to support interconnections. The fiber optic equipment is customized based on the application need, and is typically included in housings that are mounted in equipment racks to maximize space.
Because of the skill required in making optical fiber connections, pre-connectorized fiber optic cables are provided. A fiber optic cable carrying one or more optical fibers can be connectorized with a fiber optic connector by the fiber optic cable manufacturer before the fiber optic cable is deployed. As a result, splicing of optical fibers in the field can be avoided. Such pre-connectorized fiber optic cables can be provided in the form of patch cables, jumper cables, and break out cables to facilitate optical connections between fiber optic equipment. These cables are often relatively short and have one or more fiber optic connectors at each end. In use, each fiber optic connector will be placed within a port located in a piece of fiber optic equipment, patch panel, another connector, etc. However, as fiber optic equipment and networks become more complex, the identification of proper plugs and sockets (into which the plugs are mated) for setting up and maintaining the systems accordingly becomes more complex. Therefore, indicia such as labels, hang tags, markings, coloration, and striping have been used to help identify specific fibers, cables, plugs, and/or sockets. While such indicia have been helpful in providing information to the craftsman setting up or servicing a system, large numbers of cables and connections are still complex to manage.
In response, radio frequency identification (RFID) systems have been applied to fiber optic systems to provide information regarding fibers, plugs, and sockets. These RFID systems can employ RFID transponders comprising an antenna and an RFID integrated circuit (IC) chip attached to plugs and sockets for use in identification. The RFID IC chip stores information for radio frequency (RF) communication. An RFID reader comprising a transceiver sends an RF signal to interrogate information from the RFID transponders. The RFID reader can determine stored information about the cable, plug, and/or socket from the RFID transponders.
In some fiber optic connector systems, an RFID transceiver antenna is located near the socket for detecting an RFID transponder attached to the inserted plug, and the transceiver antenna is connected to the remainder of the transceiver via wiring. Thus, the operation is dependent upon the relative proximity to a targeted item. This can lead to either difficult or inaccurate results, as signals may be received and/or communicated by unintended RFID transponders on items near the targeted item. That is, the reader in the system would identify nearby RFID transponders, or would identify pairs of transponders close together (for example, on a plug and on a socket holding the plug), all within the read range of the reader. Further, if a plug were only partially inserted into a socket so as not to make a functional connection with the optical fiber(s), the RFID antennas in the plug and/or socket might inaccurately indicate that the connection was made due to the proximity between the plug and the socket.
Moreover, when dealing with an entire panel of connectorized cables and sockets, it may not be practical or even possible to rely upon proximity, either plug-to-socket or reader-to-transponder, as a method of querying a targeted RFID transponder. In fact, the RFID transponders across the entire panel could respond to an RFID reader interrogation in certain situations, thereby providing no useful information as to identification of individual plugs and/or sockets of interest. In such situations, a craftsman may need to separate a plug from the socket and panel to obtain information from the RFID transponder of the plug or socket, thereby breaking the fiber optic connection in the process. Such action adds a step to the process of identification in terms of unplugging or at least re-orienting objects in a certain way to avoid “false” readings from the panel due to proximity issues. Also, it may be necessary to disconnect the optical fiber plugs, possibly one after another, until a targeted optical fiber is found. Such serial disconnection can be even more undesirable when equipment is operating and disconnections cause problems for the users of the systems. In such cases, the whole system may have to be shut down just to allow for the identification of a single cable, even if sophisticated RFID equipment is in place. The process becomes more complex when extended to entire networks including multiple equipment housings, cables, etc., perhaps spread throughout a building.
It can also be difficult for the craftsman in the field to determine how or why a plug, cable, socket, or the like has failed or otherwise needs replacing. Again, identification of a single item within a group can be difficult, as well as identifying conditions leading to a particular issue. Conditions causing the problem could be transitory and no longer apparent or in effect when the craftsman arrives for service. Accordingly, providing more information to the craftsman for purposes of identification, troubleshooting, service, warranty, etc. would also be useful.
Therefore, a need exists for an RFID system that provides simple, reliable, and/or unobtrusive identification of one or more components and mapping of networks of components, including identification of location and past and/or present condition.